cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who (1963 series)
Doctor Who (TV series; 1963 - 1989) Male Deaths * Bernard Archard (Episode 4.14 The Power of the Daleks pt.6, Ep. 13.11 Pyramids of Mars pt.1) * David Ashton (Episode 22.11 Timelash pt.2) * Colin Baker (Episode 24.1 Time and the Rani pt.1) * Tom Baker (Episode 18.28 Logopolis pt.4) * Terence Bayler * Robert Beatty (Episode 4.5 The Tenth Planet) * Tony Beckley (Episode 13.26 The Seeds of Doom pt.6) * Bernard Bresslaw (Episode 5.16 The Ice Warriors pt. 6) * Jonathan Burn (Episode 25.5 The Happiness Patrol pt.1) * Edward Burnham (Episode 12.4 Robot pt.4) * Gary Cady (Episode 22.6 Mark of the Rani pt.2) * Sean Caffrey (Episode 15.4 Horror on Fang Rock pt.4) * Sonny Caldinez (Episode 4.43 The Evil of the Daleks pt. 7, Ep. 5.14 The Ice Warriors pt. 4, Ep. 11.20 The Monster of the Peladon pt.6) * Kenneth Cope (Episode 18.20 Warrior's Gate pt.4) * Peter Copley (Episode 13.10 Pyramids of Mars pt.2) * George Coulouris (Episode 1.26 Keys of Marinus) * Nicholas Courtney (Episode 3.13 The Daleks' Master Plan: The Traitors) * Graham Crowden (Episode 17.20 The Horns of Nimon pt.4) * David Daker (Episode 11.4 The Time Warrior pt.4, Ep. 17.15 Nightmare of Eden pt.3) * Peter Davison (Episode 21.20 The Caves of Androzani pt.4) * Maurice Denham (Episode 21.24 The Twin Delemma pt.4) * Anton Diffring (Episode 25.10 Silver Nemesis pt.3) * Colin Douglas (Episode 15.4 Horror of Fang Rock pt.4) * Gerald Flood (Episode 21.14 Planet of Fire pt.2) * Peter Forbes-Robertson (Episode 9.14 The Sea Devils pt.6) * John Fraser * Scott Fredericks (Episode 9.4 Day of the Daleks pt.4, Ep. 15.12 Image of the Fendahl pt.4) * Christopher Gable (Episode The Caves of Androzani pt.4) * Julian Glover (Episode 17.8 City of Death pt.4) * Michael Gough (Episode 20.3 Arc of Infinity pt.3) * Christopher Guard * William Hartnell (Episode 4.6 Tenth Planet pt.2) * Del Henney (Episode 21.12 Resurrection of the Daleks pt.2) * Stratford Johns (Episode 19.8 Four to Doomsday pt.4) * Norman Jones (Episode 5.10 The Abominable Snowmen pt.6, Ep. 2.9 Doctor Who and the Silurians pt.5, Ep. 14.4 The Masque of Mandragora pt.4) * Bill Kerr (Episode 5.22 Enemy of the World pt.1) * Robert LaBassiere (Episode 6.22 The Kortons pt.4) * Duncan Lamont (Episode 11.14 Death to the Daleks pt.4) * Philip Latham (Episode 20.23 The Five Doctors) * Angus Lennie (Episode 5.14 The Ice Warriors pt. 4, Episode 13.3 Terror of the Zygons pt. 3) * Philip Madoc (Episode 6.44 The War Games pt.10, Episode 13.20 The Brain of Morbius pt.4) * Fulton Mackay (Episode 7.7 Doctor Who and the Silurians pt.3) * Ian McCulloch (Episode 21.3 Warriors of the Deep pt.3) * Neil McCarthy (Episode 8.7 The Mind of Evil pt.3, Episode 16.20 The Power of Kroll pt.4) * T.P. McKenna (Episode 25.14 The Greatest Show in the Galaxy pt.4) * Don McKillop (Episode 8.25 The Daemons pt.5) * Peter Messaline (Episode 9.4 Day of the Daleks pt.4) * Bartlett Mullins (Episode 1.35 Kidnap) * George Pravda (Episode 5.19 Enemy of the World pt.3, Ep. 9.20 The Mutants pt.6) * George Pastell (Episode 5.4 Tomb of the Cybermen pt.4) * Jon Pertwee (Episode 11.26 Planet of the Spiders pt.6) * Edwin Richfield (Episode 21.24 The Twin Dilemma pt.4) * Shane Rimmer (Episode 3.35 Don't Shoot the Pianst/the gunfighters pt.2) * Christopher Robbie (Episode 12.20 Revenge of the Cybermen pt.4) * Maurice Roëves (Episode 21.20 The Caves of Androzani pt. 4) * Alan Rowe (Episode 15.4 Horror of Fang Rock pt.4) * Alexei Sayle (Episode 22.13 Revelation of Daleks pt.3) * Cyril Shaps (Episode 5.2 Tomb of the Cybermen pt.2 Ep. 7/16 The Ambassadors of Death pt.5, Ep. 11.21 Planet of the Spiders pt.1) * Michael Sheard (Episode 13.11 Pyramids of Mars pt.3, Ep. 15.8 The Invisible Enemy pt.4, Ep. 25.2 Remembrance of the Daleks pt.2) * Robin Soans (Episode 18.25 Logopolis pt.1) * William Squire (Episode 16.26 The Armageddon Factor pt.6) * Gordon Sterne (Episode 7.14 The Ambassadors of Death pt.3) * John Stratton (Episode 22.9 The Two Doctors pt.3) * Malcolm Terris (Episode 6,1 The Dominators pt.1, Episode 17.20 The Horns of Nimon pt.4) * Malcolm Tierney * Tip Tipping (Episode 25.1 Remembrance of the Daleks pt.1) * Patrick Troughton (Episode 5.17-22 (unclear) The Enemy of the World, pt.6.44 The War Games pt.10) * Ralph Watson (Episode 15.1 Horror of Fang Rock pt.1) * Paul Whitsun-Jones (Episode 9.20 The Mutants pt.6) * Jeffrey Wickham * Peter Wyngarde (Episode 21.16 Planet of Fire pt.4) Female Deaths * Chloe Ashcroft (Episode 21.12 Resurrection of the Daleks pt. 2) * Lynda Baron (Episode 20.20 Enlightenment pt.4) * Honor Blackman (Episode 23.12 The Terror of the Vervoids/trial of a timelord pt.12) * Eleanor Bron (Episode 22.13 Revelation of the Daleks pt.2) * Clare Clifford (Episode 19.22 Earthshock pt.4) * Shirley Cooklin (Episode 5.4 The Tomb of the Cybermen pt.4) * Pamela Ann Davy (Episode 4.14 The Power of the Daleks ep.6) * Sneh Gupta (Episode 21.11 Resurrection of the Daleks pt.1) * Janet Henfrey (Episode 26.9 The Curse of Fenric pt.2) * Adrienne Hill (Episode 3.10 The Dalek's Masterplan) * Ann Holloway (Episode 19.19 Earthshock pt.1) * Louise Jameson (Episode 15.8 The Invisible Enemy pt. 4) * Joann Kenny (Episode 26.11 The Curse of the Fenric pt.4) * Rula Lenska (Episode 21.12 Resurrection of the Daleks pt. 2) * Jean Marsh (Episode 3.21 Destruction of time/the Dalek's Masterplan) * Jacqueline Pearce (Episode 22.9 The Two Doctors pt.3) * Susan Penhaligon (Episode 9.26 The Time Monster pt.6) * Ingrid Pitt (Episode 9.26 The Time Monster pt.6, Episode 21.3 Warriors of the Deep pt.3) * Dorota Kwiatkowska Rae (Episode 26.3 Battlefield pt.3) * Anne Ridler (Episode 5.39 The Wheel in Space pt.5) * Catherine Schell (Episode 17.8 City of Death pt.4) * Nitza Shaul (Episode 21.4 Warriors of the Deep pt.4) * Joan Sims (Episode 23.4 The Trial of a Time Lord pt.4) * Mary Tamm (Episode 16.13-16 (unclear) The Androids of Tara) * Jenny Tomasin (Episode Revelation of the Daleks pt.2) * Wanda Ventham (Episode 15.12 Image of the Fendahl pt.4) * Fiona Walker (Episode 25.10 Silver Nemesis pt.3) * Lalla Ward (Episode 16.26 The Armageddon Factor pt.6) * Tara Ward (Episode 21.4 Warriors of the Deep pt.4) * May Warden (Episode 3.21 Destruction of time/The Dalek's Masterplan) * Eileen Way (Episode 1.1 An Unearthly Child) * Annette Woollett (Episode 25.10 Horror of Fang Rock pt.4) Category:TV Series Category:1963 TV series debuts Category:1989 TV series endings Category:BBC TV series Category:PBS TV series Category:Sci-Fi Category:Doctor Who series and spin-offs